


Bad Dream

by Lunar_L



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Sleepy admissions, Tumblr drabble prompt, dream revelations, one-sided identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_L/pseuds/Lunar_L
Summary: Marinette wakes up at 4am to find she's not alone





	Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> From the tumblr prompt:  
> mirajanekpopgirl28 asked:  
> If you still do this promt thing “You snuck into my room, at 4am… to cuddle?” Marichat :)
> 
> This was speed written and not checked for errors so I hope it's not too terrible.

Marinette's eyes slowly peeked open as she awoke. At first she had no idea why her mind had decided to thrust her back into the land of the conscious, considering how dark it was, but then she registered the feel of the familiar body pressed against her back and radiating warmth.

“Chat?” she asked groggily as she reached for her phone, partially blinding herself as she checked the time.

“Hi,” he answered, sounding much more awake than she did. The arm around her middle clenched a little.

“What are you doing here? How did you even get in?”

“I checked all the windows,” he said timidly as he pulled her back against his chest tighter, “I, um wanted to cuddle.”

“You snuck into my room, at 4am…to  _cuddle?_ ” she asked in disbelief.

Sure enough, Chat was friends with Ladybug and with Marinette. No matter which version of herself she was around him, they were always very tactile companions but this…this was a new level of breaking through personal space. He was in her  _bed_.

She felt him nod against her and then bit back a drowsy giggle when he started to nuzzle his nose against the nape of her neck, tickling her unintentionally.

“Had a…bad dream,” he said, his voice starting to sound more sluggish just as she was beginning to wake up, “Akuma threatened you. Made me…chose between you and Ladybug.”

“Oh. S-Sounds horrible.” She absolutely was not going to ask him who he had chosen. Just- no. That was bound to hurt her no matter what answer he gave.

“It was,” he yawned, “But…”

Marinette turned herself towards him a little, a non-verbal encouragement to continue. In response, she felt Chat slip his lethargic arm beneath her before he gently pulled her onto her back, snuggling into her shoulder comfortably.

“But what  _mon minou_?” she asked, biting her lip at how right it felt to be cuddling with her partner like this despite her mind telling her that this was risky. Once again Chat nuzzled his face against her drowsily before continuing.

“But then I realised…couldn’t be two of you,” he said squeezing tighter, “Both the same.”

Marinette gasped as he gave a tremendous yawn.

“G'night, My Lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of doing my writing assignment for my college application. You're welcome.
> 
> Please feel free to follow my Tumblr @paganinpurple ad I always love when people send me Ko-Fi at ko-fi.com/lunarpip


End file.
